


A Heated Affair

by cyndrarae



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Consensual Kink, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Jared, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As luck would have it, he turns out to be an omega. Not only that, he finds himself mated to not one, not two, but three alphas. Jared thinks he might just be the luckiest wolf on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heated Affair

**Author's Note:**

> CW RPS AU. Written for a prompt at SPN masquerade last year: Genevieve pegging Jared while Jensen watches and makes suggestions. After, she watches Jensen fuck Jared. Bonus points for a/b/o dynamics and knotting with Jared as omega, Jensen and Genevieve (or Danneel) as alpha.
> 
> Cleaned up and extended version. I’ve never written a/b/o dynamics before, but my understanding is that every writer gets to do it their own way so… here goes! PWP with no attempts at any plot whatsoever, just be ready for a lot, and I mean a lot, of kinky sex! The multi-relationship is only implied, only graphic scenes are J2 and Gen/Jared and in both cases it's bottom!Jared. 
> 
> Not beta’d.

 

**** Jensen ****

 

The phone rings at two in the morning. Jensen sits up straight, suspecting he already knows what it’s about.

He hears the familiar mix of conflicting emotions in Genevieve’s breathless voice. “He’s in heat. It just hit him, out of the blue.”

The male alpha frowns, even as his own boxers tighten across his groin in response. “Be there in five. He’ll need the bench again.”

“He needs _you_ more,” Gen shoots back, before softly shushing something that whimpers painfully in the background.

Jensen hangs up and turns to find his wife sitting up in bed behind him. “It’s too soon after the last one.”

Danneel stares into the distance like perusing ancient wisdom from centuries ago. If anyone knows anything about this, it’d be Danneel. Supernatural folklore is her PhD research subject after all.

“He’s young still, more susceptible to a full moon. Be gentle,” she orders calmly, the only alpha in the world who dares tell Jensen what to do. The only alpha whom Jensen obeys without hesitation.

Jensen pulls on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, then jogs his way round the block to get to where he needs to be. The Ackles bought a home not far from the Padaleckis in Austin for this very reason – so they could be there to take care of their omega whenever he needed them.

 

**

 

Jensen unlocks the door with his own key, then takes the stairs three at a time to reach the bedroom.

The thick, overpowering scent of his omega in heat envelops him the second he pushes open the door, and it takes everything he’s got to not give into his feral side then and there.

A soft night light illuminates the bedroom when Jensen walks in. He finds Jared naked, face down, and writhing on the king-sized bed like a snake desperately trying, but failing, to shed its own overheated skin. His long, auburn hair is wet and curling up at the base of a pale neck. His lips are blood-red from being bitten then healed over repeatedly, left permanently open around an endless litany of whimpers. His claws are partially out, long elegant fingers twisting and shredding through the bedspread by his sides in helplessness.

The sight of his best friend and lover in such a vulnerable, beautiful, state tugs at Jensen’s heart and stokes his already painful erection.

Gen is sitting on her haunches behind him, one hand planted in the middle of his back firmly holding him down, and three fingers of her other hand pistoning his leaking orifice – in and out, in and out rhythmically, just like Jensen taught her. She’s practically blanketed in one of Jared’s oversized Spurs jerseys, the kind she wears on nights they’re both tired and not really up to any activity in bed. Her hair is disheveled and loose around her shoulders. And when she looks up at Jensen, her eyes shimmer with the timeless dilemma that has plagued alphas for three millennia…

She’s just as captivated as she’s concerned; equally aroused by, and worried for, her husband in pain.

Jared trembles visibly even as he pushes his ass back and up into his wife’s fingers scratching against his prostate. Usually he loves it when she does that, but tonight it’s not enough, nowhere near enough.

“Jensen!” Jared rasps, sounding both relieved and, as always, a little mortified at how relieved he feels. It makes Jensen smile.

This omega business is still very new to them all. Jensen and Danneel are natural born alphas. And when they befriended – and subsequently – bit Jared and Genevieve, they’d expected both of them to be betas. But Gen turned out to be another alpha, and Jared turned out to be an omega! A precious, incredibly rare, one-in-a-million omega – and he is theirs – all theirs, to protect and cherish, and love and breed – much to Jared’s own red-faced chagrin.

“I’m here now, puppy, right here,” Jensen whispers, coming over to the bed and putting one hand on Jared’s forehead to gauge his fever, another just under his anus, as if measuring the insane amount of slick pooling between his cheeks and wetting the sheets beneath.

Gen slowly withdraws her fingers which makes Jared whimper some more. “He’s all yours,” she says with a knowing smile and Jensen smirks back. She’s been adapting to her new alpha nature like she was born to it, definitely more quickly and _willingly_ than poor Jared. Jensen knows how much she’s going to enjoy this night – even if all she does is stand aside and watch.

But there’s no time to waste now. Jared is burning up and clearly in agony and as intensely erotic as this situation may be, Jensen doesn’t like to see his puppy in needless pain. He flips Jared over onto his back then effortlessly hauls him up and out of the bed. Jared groans, mostly in embarrassment to find himself hanging upside down with his ass up over Jensen’s left shoulder. The alpha presses two digits into the still leaking hole to comfort his omega, then follows Gen out as she leads the way to their special room in the attic.

“Ugh, Alpha, please…” Jared mewls, but it’s not clear what he’s begging for. Or which Alpha he’s calling out to. His bare legs twitch and flail as he tries to hump against Jensen’s shoulder, until Jensen tightly wraps one arm around the back of his thighs and puts an end to it.

“Shhh, I know, I know,” Jensen coos at him, fingering him harder. “I know it hurts. In a minute I’ll fill you up so good and so tight you won’t feel anything but me. You’d like that pup, won’t you?”

 

 

**** Jared ****

 

Jared responds with another wordless moan, knowing it’s a rhetorical question. There’s nothing about his anatomy and his shamefully carnal needs that his alpha doesn’t already know. And despite his human side grappling to assert itself, hanging to whatever little shred of dignity it can in his humiliating condition, Jared also knows there isn’t much he can do but brace himself for another long night on the bench.

In this state, no amount of jerking off ever brings him any relief. Au contraire, the more he touches himself, the worse the pain gets because nothing but a big, thick cock pounding his insides can sate his doggone omega pheromones back to their restive state. So yes, Jared is glad Jensen’s here, and yes he wants to be filled up so good and so tight because he wants this pain to end. But he’s still too ashamed to admit how much he is _also_ going to enjoy it.

Gen throws the lights on in the attic, a couple of soothing yellow floor lamps and a rectangular chandelier just overhead the bench that stands in the middle of the room. She adjusts it for brightness, never one to let Jared hide his magnificent body from her eyes, be it day or night.

“P3?” Gen asks Jensen, whipping out the app on her smartphone that programs their new-age heat relieving machine.

“P4's better for now,” Jensen responds. Better to get to business soon as possible, and the P4 position has the added advantage of holding the omega firmly in place. They know immobilization comforts Jared to no end, even if he’d never say so himself.

The T-shaped machine is basically a flat titanium bench cushioned with red velvet, resting atop a cylindrical pillar also made of titanium, installed in the floor. The front of the pillar lights up when Gen switches it on, a digital panel calibrating itself so it can monitor Jared’s vitals once he’s strapped down into the machine.

Before he knows it, Jared is face down over the bench that cradles his torso from his head to the base of his stomach. The bench length is adjustable and his alphas like to keep it to no more than three feet, leaving the omega’s ass and endless legs suspended in the air. The straps are made of soft black leather and also lined with red velvet on the inside. Danneel had them custom-made for Jared because he has sensitive skin and she doesn’t like to see her puppy chaffed.

His wrists and ankles are clasped firmly into four flexible robotic limbs stemming from the pillar beneath him. The lower limbs automatically adjust themselves until his legs are stretched wide apart so Jensen can stand between them, but also bent by the knees to push his ass upwards until it’s propped up in perfect invitation. Gen uses the app to manipulate the two upper limbs so that they fold Jared’s arms behind his back and restrain them there. She knows how much Jared likes his alpha to hold his hands while fucking him.

Another thin robotic tentacle with a cock cage at its end stretches out from beneath, and Jensen pushes the omega’s swollen red cock into it, making sure the three steel rings fit snugly around Jared’s shaft and each ball. The cage is comfortably snug at the moment. But as the night progresses, it will be tightened to help build sufficient pressure for Jared to achieve multiple, satisfying and hopefully painless ejaculations. Who knows how many he’d need tonight before the heat subsides; the full moon sure seems to be tugging ferociously at the nubile wolf tonight.

“Comfortable, my love?” Gen asks, softly carding her fingers through Jared’s hair and kissing the back of his neck.

“Sure, if by comfortable you mean not dead yet…” The omega whines and his alphas chuckle as they go about their preparations.

Jared doesn’t stop writhing, even though the familiar motions of being strapped into the machine do help somewhat. The painful throbbing in his genitals and his ass is only getting stronger, the tremors making their way through over-sensitized nerves all the way down to the tips of his fingers and toes. Every patch of his skin feels damp and inflamed but especially on his bottom, the seeming epicenter of his torment, where he feels both hot and cold, exposed and ignored all at once.

The sensation of a lycanthropic lubricant being created by his body, and practically flooding his rectal channel is still so new to him. He finds it especially mind-boggling that its scent can draw alphas from miles away when he himself can’t smell it at all. Jared can feel it slithering out of his entrance and down his crack and onto his scrotum, getting everywhere. He wishes for a towel to wipe it all off but since he’s so impossibly restrained he wishes his alphas would oblige him.

Except _they_ seem to think the slimy deluge is a good thing – the sign of a healthy heat cycle or whatever, not to mention that it’s apparently a natural cleansing agent. They’re more than happy to watch his most intimate organs glisten with the searing liquid, even going so far as to spread it around and massage his buttocks with it.

Jared shakes to his bones and pushes right back into their hands even as he struggles to get away. That’s the essence of being an omega as far as he can tell from his short stint so far – a life that’s thoroughly out of his control, a body and mind at never-ending conflict with each other. He moans in frustration, prompting Jensen to pull his head up and kiss his mouth, swallowing the rest of his protests away.

“Jensen, please, I can’t… anymore… please…” Jared pleads into his alpha’s mouth, who shushes him and pets his head affectionately.

“I know, puppy, we’re just getting you prepped…”

That’s the last thing Jared wants to hear. Gen has had him stretched enough for more than an eternity. He’s completely and utterly primed for the taking so why the hell has Jensen not entered him already?

“Alright, Gen,” he hears Jensen saying. “Come on, you’re up.”

_What?_

“What?” Gen echoes his confusion.

“High time you learn to take care of your little puppy. I may not be here all the time.”

“Oh, alright,” Gen replies a bit too eagerly, and walks over to stand beside the male alpha. They discuss how to go about pegging Jared’s hungry little hole that, in the meantime, continues to undulate around empty air. Jared knocks his forehead into the bench hard, trying but failing to hold his whimpers in.

“Come on, guys, hurry please?!?”

“Patience, puppy…” someone whispers to him, as hands gently caress his back and tickle the little pink furrow between his cheeks. But Jared can barely concentrate on anything except the burning sensation spreading through his half-human, half-wolf body. His brand new extrasensory abilities can practically hear his blood boiling in his veins.

“Alright, here we go. Open up for me, puppy, that’s it. Good boy…”

At last, he’s pulled back out of his tortured mind when a long, thick, silicone dildo is finally, _finally_ , pushed in through the rim. With a bit more prodding, his anus yawns wide open and soon enough, welcomes the intruder like a very familiar old friend.

Jared moans, loudly, unabashedly, and begs for more, _more, please more,_ until the dildo is all the way in, and the other end is resting on the crest of his upturned bottom.

Gen reaches forward to squeeze her husband’s fingers with her own. And then the dildo starts to move, in and out, shallow and deep, slow and steady, before progressing to hard and fast, turning pain into pleasure, his sounds of misery into sounds of joy… sounds that Jared isn’t aware he’s making.

“See? Easy as pie,” Jensen says to Gen, and Jared manages to pull out of his own sub-space to look up into the full-length mirror before him – one that gives him an unobstructed view of what’s happening behind him.

Genevieve has her over-long sleep t-shirt hitched up in the front to reveal her black silk panties, and she has Jared’s favorite toy strapped around her hips – the purple eleven-inch dildo she’s currently fucking him with. The unbelievably hot sight of his wife in a strap-on sends all the blood in his body rushing down to his groin and his eyes practically roll up in his head.

“Oh my God, Gen… that’s… f-fuck…”

“I know, Jared, I love you too…”

Jensen smiles and there is so much pride in his face it makes Jared smile. He watches as Jensen shifts to stand close behind the petite lady alpha he sired, kissing the top of her bed-hair, holding her waist and moving his own hips in tandem with Gen’s – phantom-fucking their omega practically through her.

“Rotate your hips,” Jensen instructs her. “You want to hit his sweet spot every third or fourth time, that’s right… just like that…”

Jared would roll his eyes if he could, but he has other pressing issues on his mind at the moment. So he lets his two alphas have their teaching moment and tries not to sob as pathetically and gratefully as he wants to.

“Slow down, vary your pace. Just when you think he’s used to it, change it up again…”

“So I should slow down, then? He doesn’t seem to like it when I slow down.”

“He likes _everything_ you do, Gen, that’s the best thing about your little puppy. Trust me…”

The force of two alphas behind the phallus pounding into his ass pushes his entire frame forward before he’s pulled back into place again. His fingers wring against each other, incapable of doing much else, while his toes stretch taut and tingle deliciously with every powerful thrust.

“Here, you can tilt the bench forward if you want to change the angle, like this…”

Jared feels himself being bent forward, his ass rising up behind him before Gen resumes fucking him again. His moans grow louder and more insistent until, after what seems like hours, Jensen reaches forward and loosens the ring around his cock. The crescendo builds and builds until it can’t build anymore and Jared explodes, whiting out with the intensity of his long overdue climax.

 

**

 

The next time Jared opens his eyes, the bench has been reprogrammed into the P3 position. He’s resting on his back, his wrists strapped to the bench above his head, and two coils of red silken rope are wrapped around his knees, pulling them back towards his head so he’s practically folded in two. There is a gentle vibrating motion rubbing up against his prostate, sating him just enough to let him sleep for the first time in like twenty hours. At least it doesn’t hurt so much. It’s more… emptiness, and a frenzied restlessness, but less painful than it was a couple hours ago.

He squirms in his bonds, as if doing so would somehow get the vibrator to go faster. All it does is alert his two alphas to the fact that he’s awake.

“Hey puppy, how’re you feeling?” Gen asks him soon as she’s in his line of sight. She’s changed into a different t-shirt, white, and in her own size this time, with denim shorts, and her hair is bundled carelessly on top of her head. She is glowing, like he knows she does right after a big orgasm, like a really big one. Jared smiles at how ethereal she looks, but the supersonic rate at which his cock fills up can only mean one thing.

“Oh. Drat.” Jared groans and throws his head back against the bench.

“He’s still in heat,” Jensen supplies, walking over, one hand back on Jared’s forehead.

 _No shit, Sherlock_ , Jared wants to say, feeling his resentment and shame from earlier resurfacing, even as they war with an insurmountable desire for his alpha.

“Guess you’re up next, mighty Alpha of the South,” Gen mock-bows at Jensen, and the blonde’s eyes crinkle at her with affection. Jared feels a tinge of envy at the little exchange, but it’s like his alphas know exactly what he’s thinking because the very next moment Jensen is beside him, kissing his forehead, his nose, and his lips ever so softly.

“Hush, don’t fret, puppy, you’re still the birthday boy tonight.”

Jared laughs, before Jensen closes his lips around his pet’s panting mouth once more, gliding his tongue alongside Jared’s teasingly, reassuringly. Meanwhile, Gen moves to the other end and pulls the vibrating bullet out of his ass. She also tightens up his cock cage, making anal orgasms the only recourse left for him to find release.

Jared tests the shackles binding his wrists again. He wishes he could reach up and cling to Jensen, keep him from pulling away like he does all too soon. Jensen moves away only to go and blatantly admire Jared’s hole – reddened, exposed, dilated, and still dripping wet with so much slick – Jensen can’t resist bending to lick up a little taste with his tongue.

“Mmm, amazing, like nothing I’ve ever tasted…”

Jared very nearly loses his mind. “Please, Jensen, don’t make me beg…”

Before he can finish that sentence, Jensen unzips and pushes himself all the way in, in one strong thrust. Jared gasps, eyes blown wide with both pain and pleasure, as he tries to get used to the thick cock settled deep inside his ass. Then before he can recover, his alpha starts moving.

“Here you go, Jared, easy…”

Jensen fucks his omega leisurely, purposely, for several-teen minutes while Gen perches on an accent chair nearby, watching them attentively. She crosses her legs, getting ever more turned on by the sight of the Ackles alpha servicing her husband’s ass. She nearly lets loose a moan when Jensen leans forward, pushing Jared’s knees further up and closer to his shoulders. Good thing their puppy is so fit and limber.

“Guess all your couple’s yoga during hiatus is paying off,” Jensen smirks, though ironically, he sounds out of breath himself.

“Just don’t break him, okay?” Gen retorts, rubbing the insides of her thighs together.

Jensen chuckles and rests his balls on his lover’s ass, using the short reprieve to tweak the little nubs on Jared’s chest, until the omega arches up and whines for more. Jensen obliges, leaning down to take the right nipple in his mouth while he continues to thrust in and out. He sucks and nibbles and licks the nipple raw until it’s an angry red and pointy as hell and Jared is throwing his head back against the bench repeatedly to seek some sort of reprieve from the pleasure he asked for himself. He exhales in utter relief once Jensen lets go of the little nub, only to start whining again when Jensen switches his attentions to the left one.

“Aahh,” Jared groans once Jensen is done putting two concentric sets of teeth marks around each nipple. “Good to see your artistic side come out, Alpha, but… ah, better… better stay with the program here, ahh!”

“You’re greedy tonight, aren’t you, puppy?”

Jensen smirks and picks up the pace then, switching from slow and leisurely to fast and rough and brutal, pounding into Jared hard until the omega is reduced to a boneless, moaning, quivering mess. The sensation of having his alpha’s cock, dragging, pulling, sliding against his silken walls – it’s so very different from any toy, anything else Jared’s ever had shoved inside him. It feels right, it feels safe, it feels like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fitting perfectly together, which is such a corny thing to say but it’s the truth. And it only gets better when he feels Jensen’s knot swell.

“Oh… God! Please, please… Jensen…”

The alpha continues to push in and pull out even as his knot swells, stretching Jared more each time, until he can’t anymore. Eventually, the alpha’s knot swells to full capacity and locks the two men together. Jared squirms uncontrollably, both hating and loving the sensation of the knot throbbing right up against his prostate. He can feel Jensen trembling with the strain too, and by the way his hands grip Jared’s knees and keep pushing them further and further back towards the head of the bench. His body protests being twisted like a pretzel while at the same time appreciates the way it opens him up wider around the burgeoning knot.

And then Jensen starts coming in sporadic bursts and it’s even worse, or better, Jared’s never quite sure by this point. He just lets his head fall back again just as Jensen lets his own head rest on his omega’s chest, and together they ride it out – Jared’s ass milking Jensen’s knot making the alpha moan, while every pulsating throb inside his channel sends wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through Jared’s body. Soon enough, Jensen unlocks his cock cage and he’s coming again, just as hard and just as long as before, spurred on by Jensen’s large, firm hands, until he whites out again.

The knot keeps them locked together longer than it has ever before. How long has it been exactly?

“Sixty-five minutes,” Gen replies smirking softly. Obviously she’d been timing them. In fact, she’s been diligently recording every aspect of Jared’s heat for the past couple of cycles. She’s clearly fascinated by it to a point of obsession and Jared wonders if he should be worried.

 

**

 

They fuck Jared a couple more times before the moon wanes and releases its hold on the omega’s hormones. That includes using a twelve-inch dildo that’s carved like a drill bit, and even the P6 position they’ve never tried before. It makes Jared scream so loud he may have woken up the neighbors despite the attic being sound-proof for that very reason.

The last time he comes to, Gen is undoing the straps holding him to the bench. He hears Jensen instructing her on how to be gentle despite her own alpha strength, and he can’t help but smile ever so drunkenly. They flip him face down again and wipe his nether regions dry so he feels un-slimy for the first time in what could well be a week.

“Hmm, tender, not sore…” Jensen declares after examining the well-fucked orifice, before inserting a six-inch butt plug into it. This one has a wide base that seals the omega up nice and tight, and there’s no way he can push it out on his own. It makes him feel weirdly more secure and taken care of than he’s felt ever before.

“Can you walk, puppy?” Gen asks him, smoothing his greasy hair back from his forehead.

“Not for a couple of years, no.” He mumbles tiredly as he’s turned over again.

Gen giggles, “Well, that’s a good job done right there.”

Jared rolls his eyes when he sees Jensen fist-bumping his wife. His head lolls listlessly when the male alpha swoops him up and throws him over his shoulder again. Using his supernatural strength, Jensen carries Jared out of the attic and back to the bedroom. Gen has replaced the sweat-soaked sheets with fresh ones and they fall into bed together, Jared in the middle, flanked by his two equally exhausted alphas on either side.

“I love you guys,” he whispers against Jensen’s sternum, barely aware he’s saying it aloud.

“And what about me, puppy?” another voice from a distance makes all three wolves look up. Danneel leans against the bedroom door, her eyes twinkling with amusement and so much love as she looks down on her family pile.

Jared smiles at her adoringly, knowing that’s a rhetorical question too.

“Bring it in, Mama,” Jensen calls out to her and she joins them on the bed, leaning to kiss Jared on the forehead before snuggling in behind her husband.

“Fever’s gone,” she observes.

“For now,” says Gen and the two women exchange a couple of knowing looks.

Jared burrows deeper into Jensen’s neck, blushing hotly because he knows what they know too. If his last heat cycle is anything to go by, he still has two more nights of benching and marathon fucking to look forward to. Jared shudders.

God help him, he can hardly wait.

 

 

**** END ****


End file.
